The present invention relates to a colored display system for displaying colored solid surfaces (plane surfaces) of plural kinds.
In recent display systems, it is often desired to display colored solid surfaces.
In a case where a plurality of colored solid surfaces are displayed under partially superposed conditions, a superposed portion of the figures is represented by a mixed color. Therefore, one cannot see such a portion very well.
In view of this problem, a colored display system has been proposed in Japanese Laid-Open patent Application No. 31532/72.
In this proposed system, a plurality of refresh memories are provided for storing color codes and data codes and a set of color code and data code is read out from each refresh memory. The color code and the data code are converted into color information and figure information signals, respectively, and are then combined. Next one of the combined informations corresponding to the respective refresh memories is selected in accordance with a desired priority order by a priority circuit and is then displayed on a screen of a colored cathode ray tube.
In the above-described display system, since information including color information on several signal lines is applied to the priority circuit, this circuit is quite complicated. Furthermore, it is necessary to provide a plurality of refresh memory for storing the color codes and the data codes to display on the screen. Thus, the prior art display system has a complicated construction.